Harpak
| introduced = | notes = | users = Drekar Elite Lancer Draga }} The Harpak is a harpoon gun wielded by Drekar Elite Lancers. It has two firing modes; its primary firing mode fires a burst of three harpoon projectiles, while its secondary firing mode charges up to fire a chain-tethered harpoon that will damage foes and pull most targets towards the user. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Good damage. **Deals respectable damage – effective against many Grineer units. *Alternate fire can reel enemies in close and knock them down, leaving them open for melee finishers. **Can also 'pull' humanoid flyers (such as Hellions) down, and pull enemies that are stunned by Warframe powers. **Harpoon pull can interrupt enemy casting/power animations, including the charge-up for Railgun MOAs. **Enemies can be pulled into bottomless pits or inaccessible areas, killing them instantly. *Good critical chance for a burst fire weapon. *Fast projectile speed. *Harpoon shot is 100% accurate and inflicts a guaranteed status. *Comes with a polarity slot. Disadvantages: *Poor accuracy for a burst fire weapon. *Linearly less efficient – sometimes a target may only die with 4 bullets, which requires an entire second burst to be fired. *Punishes missed shots more than automatic weapons. *Projectiles have travel time. *Alternate fire has very short range, and does not work on flying enemies such as Ospreys or Regulators. **Cannot pull enemies through or around most objects, less effective against opponents behind cover. Notes *The Harpak's secondary fire mode (default ) fires a tethered harpoon that can pull enemies towards the player and causes a guaranteed proc. The harpoon costs 1 ammo to fire and also requires a short charging time to be completed before it can be fired. **The secondary fire mode has a maximum range of 50 meters. While the harpoon will still hit and reel in enemies up to its maximum range, it will only pull them to around half of its range. * The Harpak ragdolls enemies it kills a significant distance with momentum. This momentum allows the Harpak to kill an enemy behind the first target by sheer force. *The Harpak's firing noise increases in pitch as the magazine depletes. *Mechanically, the Harpak is nearly identical to the previously introduced Paracyst, as both rifles are burst-fire projectile weapons that shoot out pulling harpoons as their secondary fire mode. Comparing the Harpak to the Paracyst: **Higher Base Damage (50 / / , vs. 25 ). **Higher Critical Chance (15.0% vs. 5.0%). **Lower Status Chance (10.0% vs. 15.0%). **Slower Fire Rate (5.0 vs. 8.3). **Less accurate (18.2 vs. 25). **Smaller magazine (45 vs. 60). **Slower alt. fire charge time. Trivia *The Harpak's name is derived from Harpoon, a long spear-like instrument used in fishing, whaling, sealing, and other marine hunting *The Harpak was first presented in the Update 17 Teaser Site, but its name was not revealed until the release of the Echoes of the Sentients Highlight Video. *The word in Grineer found by the barrel of the weapon, , spells out Grineer. *It is one of the few Grineer weapons in the game that can be used against them effectively, as it mostly deals damage which is uncommon for Corpus or Infested focused weaponry. Another example of this is the Nukor. Bugs *Unlike previous projectile weapons, the Harpaks bolts will not share the same color as the ones selected for both its primary and secondary attack. Media HarpakCodex.png|Harpak in Codex. Patch History }} See also *Paracyst, the Infested equivalent. de:Harpak Category:Grineer Category:Update 17 Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Rifle Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Burst Fire